Lampion
by Cutebei
Summary: "25 lampion. 25 harapan. 25 tahun. Selamat ulangtahun Kim Seokjin." NAMJIN. AU. BxB. #HappySeokjinDay


Lampion

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

T | BxB | AU

.

.

.

#HappySeokjinDay

.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengetuk-ngetuk pena dalam genggaman, kewarasannya terampas melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Terjebak disana lupa arah jalan pulang. Namjoon cukup beruntung mendapati cafe sepi pengunjung, ia tidak perlu merasa terganggung dari acar meditasinya. Sesekali jemarinya sibuk menjejalkan isi mug yang mendingin, menyesap setiap tetes hitam yang begitu di cintainya.

Dirinya tengah diliputi rasa gelisah, malam ini-tepatnya tengah malam merupakan ulangtahun kekasihnya. Namjoon bisa saja berlari kepelukan sang kekasih, memberinya kecupan ringan bertubi-tubi diwajah, melantunkan sederet kalimat manis yang menyesakkan dada kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah ucapan selamat ulangtahun.

Terlalu mainstream.

Namjoon butuh debaran yang lain, kenangan indah tidak terlupakan. Sebuah moment kebahagian dimana kelak menjadi hal terindah dalam lembar hidup kekasihnya. Namjoon butuh semua itu.

"Masih belum menemukannya?"

Namjoon mengalihkan atensinya kearah suara menganggu dihadapannya. Mendapati sosok sang sahabat yang tanpa permisi duduk dikursi kosong didepannya. Hoseok tersenyum kecil mendapati sahabatnya memasang mimik tidak suka. Namjoon yang kebingungan dengan ketangan terusik selalu seperti ini, mejadi lebih berbahaya.

"Kenapa kemari?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sedang berjalan diluar sana, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan seorang lelaki yang tengah merana dilanda kebingungan dibalik kaca cafe." Hoseok tertawa, tertawa yang menjengkelkan untuk Namjoon.

Namjoon tentu sanggup menendang sahabatnya ini keluar cafe, namun ia urungkan ketika seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka. Menyajikan pesanan yang sudah pasti milik Hoseok.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Hoseok tertawa riang, mengabaikan dengusan Namjoon. "Kau berpikir untuk membuat sebuah kejutan bukan? Aku bisa membantu, bila kau berkenan."

Tegukan terakhir, Namjoon menaruh gelasnya cukup keras. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Enyah kau Jung Hoseok." Namjoon menatap Hoseok tajam. Suasana hatinya mendadak menjadi jelek, semua bukan salah Hosoek. Hanya saja, Namjoon butuh sendirian saat ini.

"Berhentilah berpikir, coba untuk berdiskusi." Hoseok meletakkan mugnya. Tersenyum kecil kearah Namjoon yang memberikan atensi padanya. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah si jenius kampus. Berpikirlah tentang _harapan,_ jangan hanya terfokus pada peluang."

Namjoon diam membeku, mencerna kalimat pancingan dari sahabatnya. Sebuah harapan yang bahkan tidak terpikir dalam benaknya, keinginan kuat untuk mewujudkan harapan itu. Bukan menciptakan segala peluang yang ada. Harapan itu akan membawanya pada titik terang dari kejutan ulangtahun untuk kekasihnya.

"Hoseok."

Hoseok hendak menyesap kopinya, namun terhenti. Sahabtnya lebih penting dari setetes kopi ataupun sebongkah berlian. "Aku disini kawan."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Hoseok menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul jutah malam, segala jenis kegiatan kampusnya selesai. Seokjin dengan langkah riang menyusuri lorong kampus yang remas-remang, bersenandung kecil mengingat isi pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _'_ _Aku jemput. Di gerbang timur." –Monster Kim_

Tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, bukanlah sebuah kalimat cinta atau sederet gombalan yang menyesakkan dada. Lebih dari itu, Seokjin bahagia karena Namjoon mau menjemputnya di area kampus.

Semenjak mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan, Namjoon selalu merahasiakannya dari halayak umum. Bersikap senormal mungkin tanpa menimbulkan rasa curiga dari orang-orang sekitar. Tidak jarang Seokjin terbakar cemburu melihat kekasihnya tengah digandeng atau mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari para gadis yang menganggap Namjoon masih lajang.

Disanalah seni nya.

Sesakit apapun Seokjin, ia selalu menikmati setiap letupan kasih sayang yang Namjoon curahkan hanya untuknya. Tidak pada siapapun, hanya dirinya seorang. Dengan berbekal kepercayaan dan cinta yang tulus, Seokjin selalu berdiri kokoh menerjang semua rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya.

Satu belokan lagi dan Seokjin sampai di gerbang timur. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, semakin dekat langkahnya mendekati gebang, semakin lebar juga senyuman Seokjin. Terlampau bahagia, itu yang dirasakan Seokjin saat ini.

Sesampainya di gerbang timur, Seokjin menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Namjoon. Seokjin merasa janggal, tidak ada Namjoon dimanapun. Terkecuali sebuah Porsche hitam terparkir tapa pemilik disisi kanan gerbang. Namun itu bukanlah mobil Namjoon, sepengetahuan Seokjin itu adah milik Hoseok. Sahabat dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Seokjin kaget bukan main, ia bahkan melompat kecil kearah depan saat mendengar sebuah bisikan halus dibelakangnya. Jemari Seokjin mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh ribut. Hoseok benar-benar berniat mengirimnya ke surga saat ini juga.

"H-hoseok kau mengagetkanku." Seokjin berucap terbata, masih dalam mode kagetnya.

Sang tersangka tertawa keras, menikmati respon Seokjin yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Ia tidak berniat mengagetkan Seokjin sebenarnya, namun bermain dengan kekasih sahabatnya tidaklah salah bukan. Terlebih, Seokjin akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang bisa saja membuatnya pingsan detik itu juga.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat melakukannya hyung." Hoseok tersenyum tulus. Mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam satu kaleng susu coklat pada seokjin. "Minumlah. Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu banyak."

Seokjin menerima susu tersebut dengan ragu, menatap tidak mengerti pada Hoseok yang melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dulu memasuki Porsche miliknya. "A-anu Hoseok, dimana Namjoon?"

"Si brengsek itu tidak akan menjemputmu. Naiklah hyung, aku tidak mau mati muda." Hoseok menatap Seokjin tepat dimata, meyakinkan Seokjin untuk percaya padanya. "Percayalah padaku hyung."

Sebuah kekehan manis mengalun dari celah bibir Seokjin, mengangguk mengiyakan. Mempercayakan dirinya pada Hoseok yang entah membawanya kemana. Dengan langkah mantap, ia masuk kedalam mobil Hoseok. Yakin pada takdir yang akan membawanya pada sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri dengan gugup, matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi keadaan sekitar yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa. Dadanya tidak berhenti ribut, bahkan Namjoon harus mengatur nafasnya yang semakin sesak memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari kejutan yang ia siapkan bersama Hoseok.

Kedua tangan polosnya tngah ia gosok-gosok sampai hangat, tubuhnya yang sudah beku semakin beku mendapati mobil Hoseok semakin dekat menuju tempatnya berada.

Berhubung kaca depan mobil Hoseok tidak dibuat satu arah, Namjoon dapat melihat sosok Seokjin yang sudah ditutup matanya dengan kain hitam. Namjoon semakin gugup, tidak sabar melihat reaksi Seokjin pada apa yang sudah disiapkannya.

Kini mobil Porsche itu benar-benar menepi, Hoseok turun lebih dahulu untuk membantu Soekjin yang ditutup matanya keluar dari sana. Menuntunnya dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada maksud apapun dibalik genggaman tangan mereka berdua, Hoseok masih sayang nyawa. Ia masih harus membahagiakan ibunya dirumah beserta kaka perempuannya. Mana mau Hoseok berurusan dengan predator seperti Kim Namjoon.

Hoseok semakin dekat, Namjoon tengah meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ingin rasanya Hoseok menertawai kegugupan Namjoon. Urung ia lakukan, suasanya terlalu romantis sekarang ini.

"Nah. Kita sampai." Hoseok berujar lembut, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Seokjin. Seokjin tampak tidak rela, sepercaya apapun dirinya pada Hoseok tetap saja rasa takut melintas di benaknya.

Hoseok berjalan memutar, menempatkan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Seokjin. "Aku masih disini Seokjin, tenang saja." Hoseok menatap Namjoon yang mengangguk kearahnya. Dengan perlahan ia memegang ujung ikatan penutup mata Soekjin, menariknya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Ikatannya sudah terlepas sempurna dan Seokjin masih memejamkan mata dengan jemari yang saling meremas membagi kekuatan. Namjoon terkekeh geli, bergerak menghapus jarak diantara mereka. "Mau sampai kapan memejamkan mata terus?" Namjoon mengelus lembut pipi tembab Seokjin, memberinya kehangatan ditengah udara bulan desember yang menggigit.

Dengan perlahan, Seokjin memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya berkabut untuk beberapa detik pertama, sesekali ia mengerjap menyesuaikan diri. Dan detik berikutnya, Seokjin terbelalak kaget. Kedua tangannya yang sedaritadi saling meremas kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya kembali berkabut menahan air mata yang hendak turun.

Telampau bahagia.

Mereka tengah berada diatas bukit yang Seokjin hafal betul merupakan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan juga harapan akan hubungan mereka. Kini suasananya tampak berbeda, disekeliling bukit yang gelap dipenuhi oleh cahaya lilin dengan pola acak. Tubuh Seokjin berputar, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dirinya dan Namjoon berada ditengah-tengah lilin dengan bentuk hati sempurna.

Dan disekeliling mereka, Seokjin melihat hal yang begitu menakjubkan. Lampion. Hampir disetiap Seokjin menoleh kesana-kemari, lampion tidak luput dari pandangannya.

Seokjin kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Namjoon, pandangannya mengabur tertutupi air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. "K-kau tahu, ini berlebihan Joonnie." Seokjin tertawa serak, jemarinya menyeka air mata yang tidak sanggup ia tampung lebih lama lagi.

Namjoon mendekat, lengannya membawa tubuh Seokjin kedalam dekapan. Seokjin balas memeluk tubuh Namjoon, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya didada bidang Namjoon yang bergemuruh hebat, sama seperti dirinya.

"Jangan menangis sayangku." Namjoon bebisik tepat di telinga. Sesekali telapak tangannya memberikan sapuan lembut dipunggung Seokjin, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang mulai sesunggukkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi harapan dengan tangisan?" Namjoon melepas perlahan pelukan mereka, jemarinya menangkup kedua pipi tembam Seokjin yang memerah.

Seokjin mendongakkan wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan gelapnya netra Namjoon yang selalu membuatnya terbuai. Terjatuh pada lubang sama berkedok cinta. Namjoon selalu bisa membuatnya percaya. Membuatnya merasa dilindungi. Dikasihi. Dicintai sebagaimana kekasih pada umumnya.

Seokjin merasa dirinya istimewa.

"Kemarilah." Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin hingga tubuh mereka saling bersisian. Namjoon tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Seokjin, wajah kekasihnya yang basah dnegan air mata tetaplah manis. Seokjin sedang marah pun tetap manis. Semua yang melekat didalam dirinya selalu terlihat manis dan menawan bagi Namjoon.

"Kau lihat itu?" Jemari panjang Namjoon menunjuk pada batang yang tertanam di hadapan tubuh mereka. Namun batang tersebut dililiti oleh benang putih yang kasat mata. "Kau melihat benangnya? Benang itu menghubungkan kita dengan semua lampion disini." Namjoon mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Seokjin, membawanya pada salah satu lampion terdekat. "Tulislah semua harapan yang kau inginkan sayang."

Seokjin mendongak, matanya yang berair tidak sanggup membendung air matanya. Namun perkataan Namjoon sebelumnya benar, bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi harapan dengan tangisan. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Seokjin tersenyum manis. Mengangguk semangat kearah Namjoon yang mengulurkan spidol kepadanya.

Disebrang sana, Hoseok tersenyum mengamati dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Keduanya bergerak perlahan menyusuri satu persatu lampion yang jumlahnya 25 buah, pas sekali dengan umur Seokjin yang menginjak 25 tahun. Hoseok melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "10 menit lagi." Hoseok bergumama pada dirinya sendiri, kembali mengawasi kegiatan dua sejoli di depannya.

Tersisa lima lampion besar yang perlu Seokjin isi, jemarinya masih sibuk mengisi lampion yang ke dua puluh. Terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan Namjoon yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. "Masih ada lima lampion lagi sayangku, kau bisa menuangkannya disana." Namjoon berujar lembut, mengelus pipi tembam Seokjin yang memerah dan dingin. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya yang panas.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berjalan pada lima lampion besar yang belum terisi. Ia dengan penuh semangat mengisi keempat lampion besar lainnya, melarang Namjoon melihat permohonannya begitupun saat Seokjin menuliskan harapannya dari lampion yang pertama.

Tersisa satu lampion, Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang balik menatapnya. "Ayo menulis bersama." Namjoon terkekeh, ia mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya tersebut. Namjoon tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Seokjin. Seokjin mengisisi sisi samping lampion dan Namjoon mengisi sisi lain. Seokjin terlihat begitu serius menuliskan harapannya, sampai-sampai Namjoon lupa alasannya diam berhadapan dengan Seokjin saat ini.

"Namjoon! Isi harapanmu cepat!" seokjin berseru jengkel mendapati Namjoon yang terlihat melamun sambil tersenyum cerah menatap dirinya. Sebenarnya Seokjin hanya main-main, ia sengaja mengagetkan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu lucu itu.

Namjoon terkekeh, mulai menuliskan sederet harapannya. Sesekali melirik Seokjin yang kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Jujur saja Namjoon begitu penasaran dengan semua harapan yang Seokjin tuliskan, namun Namjoon memilih bungkam. Kebahagian Seokjin saat ini cukup menutupi segala keingintahuannya.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" Namjoon menengok kearah depan, melihat Seokjin yang tersenyum manis sambil menatap kearah depan lampion yang pastinya berisi sederet harapannya.

Seokjin mendongak, tersenyum manis kearah Namjoon. "Tentu saja." Seokjin membawa dirinya mendekat kearah Namjoon, mengganggam jemari besar Namjoon tiba-tiba. "Ayo terbangkan semuanya."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia mengelus rambut Seokjin. "Ayo terbangkan bersama." Namjoon menggenggam semakin erat jemari Seokjin, membawanya kearah batang kayu yang tertancap kuat di tanah.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon mencabut batang tadi, melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 23;59. Satu menit sebelum pukul dua belas tepat, satu menit sebelum bergenti hai, satu menit sebelum Seokjin genap berumur 25 tahun.

Namjoon melepas lilitan tali yang menyelungkupi batang tadi, menggenggamnya seerat mungkin lalu menyerahkannya ketangan Seokjin yang menggenggamnya tidak kalah erat.

10

9

8

"Hyung, kau tidak mau menghitung mundur?"

Seokjin menggeleng, dirinya terlalu gugup menghadapi hari esok. Matanya tidak lepas memandnag Namjoon, terlalu takut Namjoon akan pergi menghilang setelah semua lampionnya terlepas.

7

6

5

"Jangan begitu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, Kim Namjoon tidak pernah melanggar perkataannya."

Seokjin terkekeh, semakin gugup mendengar sederet kalimat yang Namjoon ucapkan. Lelakinya memang paling bisa membuat Seokjin mabuk kepayang.

4

"Benar-benar tidak mau menghitung mundur?" Namjoon tersenyum, menyadari kegugupan yang tengah dirasakan kekasihnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, ikut menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang dingin. Sesekali mengecupnya sampai wajah Seokjin memerah.

3

"Kim Seokjin."

2

"Aku mencintaimu."

1

"Selamat ulangtahun, sayang."

00:00

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Seokjin melepaskan genggamannya pada benang yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat. menerbangkan ke- 25 lampion yang berterbangan keangkasa. Gemerlapan diantara gelapnya malam yang mencekam. Berbaur bersama bintang membawa segenap harapannya bersama Namjoon.

"N-namjoon ak-h" Seokjin belum sempat menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya. Jalan bicaranya terlebih dahulu diraup oleh Namjoon. Menyesapnya penuh khidmat, mengulumnya penuh kehati-hatian. Membawa Seokjin dengan perlahan menuju langit, terbang indah bersama Namjoon.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Namjoon menyatukan kening mereka. Memudahkannya menatap Seokjin lebih dekat dan lebih intens. "Kau senang sayang?"

Seokjin mengangguk, membuat hidung mancung mereka saling bergesekkan. "Ini lebih dari sekedar senang, aku begitu bahagia Namjoon." Seokjin mencari jemari Namjoon, menggenggamnya kembali dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menyiapkan kue nya." Namjoon berujar sedih, mencari bulatan coklat Seokjin yang berbinar senang. "Tidak apa sayang tidak, kue tidak akan mengurangi perasaan bahagia ini." Seokjin tersenyum manis, mengecup pipi Namjoon dengan berani.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih dari sekedar kue dan lilin untuk kau tiup." Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada dua puluh lima lilin yang mengelilingi kita, untuk mengirimkan setiap tiupan harapanmu." Seokjin terbebelalak kaget, memalingkan wajahnya melirik lilin berbentuk hati yang mengelilingi mereka. "Siap sayang?"

Seokjin tertawa, kembali mengangguk menyetujui usulan Namjoon. "Dengan satu syarat, kita meniup lilin dengan arah berlawanan dan bertemu dititik ke dua puluh lima untuk mengabulkan harapan kita berdua. Deal?"

Namjoon tertawa, ia mengecup lembut bibir Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum begitu manisnya. "Deal."

Keduanya berakhir meniup satu persatu lilin dengan arah berlawanan, mengucapkan harapan masing-masing disetiap lilin yang dimatikan sampai keduanya bertemu di titik yang sama. Lilin terakhir ditengah harapan mereka berdua.

Dan ketika lilin itu padam, tidak ada yang bisa menahan keduanya untuk kembali saling memagut bibir masing-masing. Berbagi kehangatan ditengah udara perbukitan yang semakin menggigit.

"Seokjin hyung." Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin, membawanya kedepan bibir untuk ia kecupi. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku terlalu mencintami."

"Ayolah hyung, mengalah untukku." Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin, mengigitnya pelan.

"Tidak bisa. Hari ini adalah hariku, jadi semua tergantung pada keputusanku." Seokjin tertawa riang. "Namjoonie, terimakasih untuk kesempatan di dua puluh lima harapan yang kau berikan. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari setiap harapanku yang terbang melambung tinggi menembus awan, menyampaikannya pada yang maha kuasa. Berharap satu diantaranya ada yang terdengar-" Seokjin mengganggam erat jemari Namjoon. Menatapnya begitu dalam. "-dan saatnya tiba akan terpenuhi. Aku mencintaimu Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon mendekap Seokjin kedalam pelukannya. Mengucap syukur sebanyak mungkin pada tuhan karena sudah mempertemukannya pada Seokjin. Membawa cinta yang salah ini menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Memberikan sebuah pengertian lain lebih dari sekedar mencintai. Mengasihi layaknya seorang ayah, kaka, saudara dan sahabat yang setia.

"Aku mencintami Kim Seokjin."

.

.

.

.

 _25 lampion. 25 harapan. 25 tahun._

 _Selamat ulangtahun Kim Seokjin._

.

.

.

.

e.n.d

Merayakan ulangtahun kak Seokjin, aku bawa fanfic yang entahlah semoga disukai para pembaca. Aamiin.

Aku gak bisa berkata banyak, yang pasti aku seneng banget NamJin makin hari makin lengket aja. Dan kak Seokjin udah nambah umur aja ya kak, disini aku pakai umur korea kak Seokjin ya.

Dan untuk yang nanya Hoseok apa kabar, Hoseok udah terjun duluan dari atas bukit karena gak kuat sama aura cinta NamJin yang nyebar kemana-mana xD

Maaf untuk typo dan lost feel nya /bow/

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sekali lagi,

#HappySeokjinDay


End file.
